fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Haladin II of Anglaria
History of Haladin II of Anglaria Early Life Haladin was born in the year 1313 as the son of Hylorn and Alvana. His father was the grandson of King Haladin I of Anglaria. Haladin's mother was of a Senatorial family. In 1329 Haladin started taking lessons from his great-grandfather, King Haladin I who taught him everything he knew about good governance, history and philosophy during the last six years of his life. In 1335 Haladin I died and was succeeded by his son King Halodh I of Anglaria, Haladin's grandfather. Halodh continued the lessons of his grandson and also taught him of war and the terron known in Anglaria only as The Shadow. In 1337 Haladin got married. He married Balia, a noblewoman and daughter of Dorgial, a Senator. In 1338 Halodh died and Hylorn became King. Haladin and his father did not get along. Hylorn had been the leader of the Farmer's Party, an anti-monarchy party. In 1340 Hylorn abdicated and Haladin became King. Early Reign In 1341 Haladin's son Halden was born, bringing him an heir. In 1342 a second child, a daughter named Alfiria was born. In 1343 Hylorn returned to politics and became the new leader of the Republican Party. In 1345 Hylorn attempted a coup d'etat with his fellow Republicans. They failed and Hylorn and the other leaders were imprisoned. The other people were free. Haladin then understood he needed to help the lower class citizens. He made various laws which helped them, including an unemployement law and protection law. In 1346 Haladin's third child was born. He named him Halodh. In 1347 Balia died. Haladin then married Hythia the daughter of King Hyrdor, King of Marduin. In 1348 she gave birth to their son Harthan. In 1350 there were new elections for the Senate and Haladin had become so popular that the Royalist Party, his party, got 78% of the seats in the Senate, meaning they were allowed to appoint both Consuls. They selected Falgon, Earl of Alon and Borgol, Duke of Arkizia. A week after the elections Haladin's fifth child is born, Síria. In 1352 Haladin grew bored of Hythia and divorced her. Hyrdor feared that Haladin would become his enemy and offered Hythia's 16 years old daughter Ayla as new wife. Haladin approved and quickly after married Ayla. Seven months later their daughter Orillia was born.In 1354 another child is born, Alvana, named after Haladin's mother. In 1357 a twin was born, Uldor and Aldan. They were named after the great heroes Uldor and Aldan. Haladin stated on their birthday that he saw in them the future of the kingdom and that they would become the new Lords of their respective Houses. He gave them other titles, Uldor was given the title Prince Uldor, which would become heridetary and Aldan was given the title Prince Aldan. Falgon, Earl of Efir was angry because of the latter, for he was the direct heir of the hero Aldan. But he responded by adopting the Prince Aldan as his son, making him the heir of his titles. In 1359 Ayla had another child named Mata. During that same year on February 3rd Halden was officially made a Senator. Also Alfiria married Falcor, Baron of Efir, son of Faldor, Baron of Efir, son of Falgon Earl of Eifr. This made Borgol very angry, because now it seemed as if Haladin favoured Falgon instead of him in the political struggle between the two. But it had not been Haladin's decision to marry Alfiria of to Falcor, Halden and Alfiria made the decision together and Falgon was aware of this. That didn't change that Falgon was now openly declaring himself as the King's right hand. Haladin however favoured Borgol. To show this he made him Prince of Arkizia and allowed Borgol's grandson Bink, Duke of Arkizia to marry Síria in 1361. During that same year Halden married Valyria, Baroness of Efir, Falcor's sister. In 1363 Ayla gave birth to a son Fírian, but she died in childbirth. During that same year Alfiria gave birth to Falgon II, Earl of Efir and Valyria gave birth to Aurelius. By naming his son Aurelius Halden showed that he greatly honoured his Aldanian ancestors. In 1364 there were two weddings, on May 13th Halodh married Valkyrie, daughter of Falgid, son of Falgar, Baron of Efir, son of Falgon. And on November 1st Haladin remarried. He married Golora, daughter of Borgom, son of Borgol. On November 2nd Alvana died. The Election of '65 The Royalists now knew Haladin favoured Borgol and there came a great political struggle between Borgol and Falgon. Borgol was made the Leader of the Royalists while Falgon was expelled from the party. Falgon then joint the Democratic Party, which was now for non-Republican anti-Royalists. He was joint by Halden, Duke of Norgan, Halodh, Duke of Irgalon and Algon, Earl of Afir. The Royalists were led by Borgol, Borgom, Tulmiod, Earl of Argon and Salmador, Earl of Alon. The Republicans were led by Randor II, Duke of Orondia. The Commoner's Party was led by Mayor Jeremiah Harpitt of Dordrecht. The Nationalists, the renamed Imperialists, were led by Balagond, Duke of Irgon. Haladin then installed a law that before the actual elections the parties were allowed to make coalitions and the biggest party of the coalition would provide the Consul, if their coalition got enough votes to provide a Consul. This led to three coalitions. The first was the Democratic Party and the Republican Party. The Second was the Royalist Party and the Nationalistic Paty. The Third was the Commoner's Party who remained alone, not wanting to work with the Royalist Party, because it was the Party of the elite and not wanting to work with the Republican Party because they were against the monarchy. The Elections were won by the Royalists, having 48% of the votes, to which the 8% of the Nationalistic Party was added. The Second were the Commoner's Party, with a historically high 23% of the votes. The Democratic Party had 18% and the Republicans 3%. The new Consuls were Borgol, giving him his 4th term and Harpitt. Harpitt was the first Consul of the Commoner's Party and the only commoner to ever have a position higher than senator. Haladin, Borgol and Harpitt together decided there would come 6 ministry's: Foreign Affairs, War and Defense, Agriculture, Finance, Protection and Internal Affairs. Borgom was given Internal Affairs, Tulmiod was given War and Defense, Salmador was given Finance, Balagond was given Internal Affairs, Tobias Hamshire of the Commoner's Party was given Protection and Agriculture was given to Bill Farmer a Farmer from the Commoner's Party. The year of many children In 1366 Síria gave birth to a son named Borgol on June 6th. On August 22nd Valkyrie and Halodh had a daughter, Valencia, Lady of Irgalon. On August 31st another child was born, Harifia, Duchess of Irgalon, daughter of Haladin and Golora. On November 12th Alfiria gave birth to Aldor, Baron of Efir. On November 21st Harthan married Turza, Baroness of Argon. On December 19th Aldor died. Later Reign On September 3rd 1367 Turza, Baroness of Argon gave birth to Hopnor, Lord of Irgalon. On July 4th 1368 Síria, gave birth to a daughter Borgia, Countess of Arkizia. But Síria died in childbirth two days later. On July 27th Orillia married Turzman, Baron of Argon, son of Tulmiod II, Earl of Argon. On January 29th 1368 Halodh's daughter Haldia. Death On August 20st 1369 Golora gave birth to twin daughters, Orhaldia and Hardia. Two weeks later Haladin on September 3rd Haladin died of an illness. He was succeeded by his son Halden I of Anglaria. He became only 56 years old. Category:Kings of Anglaria Category:Men